jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 37
は砕けない その1 |ja_romaji = Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai Sono 1 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = Kazuyuki FudeyasuSTORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』公式サイト |storyboard = Yoriyasu Kogawa |epidirector = Yasufumi Soejima Eri Nagata |anidirector = Kenji Yokoyama Shin Hyung Woo Cha Myoung Jun Kohei Ashiya Natsue Chibayama Yui Kinoshita Kazuyuki Ikai |exedirector = Shunichi Ishimoto Mitsuko Baba |action = Kenta Mimuro Masashi Yamada Yasuhiro Saiki |key = Hyun-ae Kwan Yoshihiro Yoshioka Tsukasa Sorimachi Hajime Tadokoro Toshiharu Sugie Ik Jang Jung-hwa Jeong Nobuhiro Masuda Taro Yamada Yui Kinoshita Yasutoshi Iwasaki Kazuyo Nakamura Sul-ah Kang Yeop Kim Manabu Imura Mayumi Oda Miho Tanaka Kashiwa Anezaki Nozomi Sakamoto Kanta Suzuki Eri Kojima Teruyo Kato Aiko Sonobe Yuichi Nakazawa Haruna Katsu Kenta Mimuro Eri Nagata |2ndkey = Sae Akama Nana Yamazaki Kumiko Kawahara Shino Ninomiya Megumi Tonegawa Eri Kojima Natsue Chibayama Kohei Ashiya Teddy |eyecatch = Terumi Nishii |eyecatch2 = The Hand |designcoop = Yoko Uchida |chapters = 426-430 |airdate = December 9, 2016 |endate = May 25, 2019 |opening = Great Days [Reversed Ver.] |ending = I Want You |previous = Another One Bites the Dust, Part 2 |next = Crazy Diamond Is Unbreakable, Part 2 }} は砕けない その1|Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai Sono 1}} is the thirty-seventh episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the one hundred eleventh episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 426 through Chapter 430. Summary It is 8:29:09AM, just before Rohan Kishibe dies. Kira is still impressed by his own luck and almost hits Hayato for daring to use Stray Cat to kill him. Recognizing the move as useless, Kira then realizes that Hayato could only act with this much planning ahead by having rewinded time thrice and killed at least as many enemies. Sure of his win, Kira openly brags about his victory and how "luck is on the side of him, Yoshikage Kage". However, Hayato lets Kira know that he slipped out his name and explains that he's had a backup plan. Indeed, he's made a phone call just to wake someone up early. Kira then realizes the magnitude of his mistake when he sees Josuke looking at him with an angry look. Having heard everything, Josuke and the freshly arrived Okuyasu attack Kira. The murderer is thus forced to cancel Bites the Dust and recall Killer Queen at his side, confirming Josuke's suspicions. Moreover, Rohan has escaped death, meaning Hayato has finally broken Bite the Dust's curse. Forced to engage in a battle against Josuke and Okuyasu who are still looking to avenge Shigechi, Kira reaffirms his commitment to a peaceful life but also boasts that he won't lose when backed into a corner and knows all about the group's ability. Crazy Diamond and Killer Queen engage each other but Crazy Diamond takes the advantage. As Killer Queen tries to touch Josuke, Okuyasu intervenes and makes Kira turn toward himself with The Hand, only for his side to be blasted apart. Kira has just stored Stray Cat in Killer Queen's belly and now has an infinite supply of invisible remote bombs. Meanwhile, Jotaro, Koichi and Rohan fail to notice Josuke's cries. Meanwhile, Josuke realizes how deviously powerful Kira's air bomb is and gets hit. However, Josuke also guesses that they have a minimal range in order for Kira to not get caught in the blast. Rushing to Okuyasu's side in order to heal him, Josuke is saved by Hayato who guesses that Okuyasu's body might have been turned into a bomb, leaving Josuke with the tough decision of whether to sacrifice himself to save Okuyasu. However, Hayato, also deducing that Kira can only set off one bomb at a time, sets off the bomb on himself, allowing Josuke to heal both him and Okuyasu. As Kira launches another air bomb, Josuke, refusing to believe Okuyasu might already be dead, manages to use Crazy Diamond on debris in his wounds to dodge the explosion. Josuke and Hayato soon retreat into an empty house, carrying Okuyasu's body with him as the rain stops. Kira, meanwhile now no longer believes that Jotaro isn't the greatest threat to his peaceful life, but Josuke is. Appearances Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia *During the fistfight between Crazy Diamond and Killer Queen, their color palettes change briefly to the colors used in the anime for Star Platinum and The World respectively. *The title of this episode was changed to "Shining Diamond is Unbreakable, Part 1" by Warner Bros. Animation's American branch to avoid possible legal action. *In the English dub, Kira mistakenly refers to Stray Cat as "Feral Cat", which was the name in the video game'' JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle''. However, during the Toonami airing, the Closed Captions still use the name "Stray Cat". References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes